<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Calls by h0ll0w_m00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554921">Missed Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ll0w_m00n/pseuds/h0ll0w_m00n'>h0ll0w_m00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kuzugami, M/M, PERIODT, byakuya is a traumatized worrywart, fuyuhiko is cute, very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ll0w_m00n/pseuds/h0ll0w_m00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post THH and DR3, Byakuya has issues with his guilt and trauma. Exploring Fuyuhiko and Byakuya's relationship because it has quickly risen to my favorite DR ship. Little bit of fluffy fluff for the homies. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trying to get better at actually finishing WIPs and having the courage to post them. Most of this was written in the middle of the night hopped up on melatonin. I am my most productive when half asleep. Let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya knew Fuyuhiko's schedule. He knew his boyfriend always called him when he got home. Byakuya tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. His phone was always on, always. His boyfriend would tease him about how he always answered his phone like an answering machine. Byakuya smiled a bit fondly at these memories. Fuyuhiko knew he would sometimes purposefully let his phone die on the weekends so he wouldn't get bothered. If his phone is on, he always immediately answers it. Fuyuhiko is a little different. He misses calls. A lot. But his phone is always on. He has it plugged into a charger every opportunity he gets. So when it goes straight to voicemail, Byakuya knows something is wrong.</p><p>The heir was still at work. He's been working into the early hours of the morning the last week. Fuyuhiko was always asleep by the time he got home. He doesn't blame him. He'd wake up a few hours later and leave again for work. Fuyuhiko would joke that he shouldn't bother coming home, that he should just bring a sleeping bag to the office. He joked, but Byakuya knew it bothered him.</p><p>It's barely 9 pm. Fuyuhiko should've been home several hours ago. He doesn't fall asleep until later. He should have his phone on. He should be answering. Byakuya wastes no time gathering his belongings and leaving his office. No one else was here this late anyway. He overworked himself, he knew this. He played it off as if there was a lot of paperwork he had to catch up on. In reality, he just rereads everything he does about four times before sending it out. The world's hope is on his shoulders. Right? He has to be perfect. If he does so well, maybe the world will forget about what he did and said. Every single thing he regretted in the killing game was broadcasted to the entire world. They've all seen it. They've all seen who he is. Sometimes he believes it. That's who he actually is. These thoughts are so overwhelming, he has to shake his head to clear his mind.</p><p>He locks up the building and starts heading towards his car. He tries calling his boyfriend again. It goes straight to voicemail. Again. He can't help but feel powerless and panicked in this moment. It's a horrible feeling- it reminds him of how he felt when the others got locked into their second killing game. Once again, he feels useless. Again. If he hurries, he can make it to their apartment in ten minutes.</p><p>He speeds.</p><p>The car ride is spent calling Fuyuhiko multiple times. It goes to voicemail every single time. He eventually flings his phone towards the backseat out of frustration. He screeches to a halt outside their apartment and rushes inside, wasting no time gathering his belongings. He leaves them in the car. His keyring jumps around between his hands before he can finally get ahold of the key to their apartment. Byakuya nearly trips running up the stairs, skipping two steps with his long legs. He finally gets up to their apartment and his hand lands on the doorknob. He slams the key into the lock and turns it, heart dropping as he realizes he doesn't hear a click. It wasn't locked..? A noise of annoyance escapes his lips, his keys were rattling rather loudly. He then realizes his hands are horribly shaking. He stuffs his keys in his pocket and swings the door open. </p><p>The lights are off. His fingers slide up the wall next to him, fumbling around for the switch. The lights flicker on, flooding the living room with light. Oh.</p><p>Fuyuhiko was fast asleep on the couch, a leg and an arm hanging off the edge. His phone was on the floor- presumably it had fallen out of his hand. He had just fallen asleep. That's all. Nothing happened. Byakuya looks down at his still shaky hands. Relax.</p><p>"Mm.. Can you shut the door? It's fuckin' cold.." Byakuya perks up. Fuyuhiko was grumbling under his breath and rubbing his eyes. The heir would normally say some shit about the apartment being in his name, but he just silently closes the door. "..What.. What time is it?" Fuyuhiko slowly sits up and reaches for his phone on the ground. He realizes it's dead and blinks groggily.</p><p>"It's a little after 9." Byakuya responds, not particularly caring for how weak he sounded in that moment. He makes his way over to the couch, chest heavy. Fuyuhiko is safe. He's suddenly exhausted.</p><p>"Why aren't you at work then?" Fuyuhiko reaches over and plugs his phone in to charge, setting it on the coffee table. He still sounds so tired. It's annoyingly cute.</p><p>"I.. I came home early. I wanted to surprise you, but it seems you had a much hotter date." Byakuya smiles a little, unable to take his eyes off of his boyfriend. He reaches up and wipes a bit of drool away from the corner of the yakuza's mouth. Fuyuhiko blinks.</p><p>"..Good. I missed you.." He reaches up for Byakuya, groggy. He gently digs his fingers into the fabric of his dress shirt. "Carry me." He starts pulling himself up off of the couch, trying to crawl his way into Byakuya's arms. The heir scrambles to support him, scooping him up in his stupid twig arms.</p><p>"Usually it's the other way around.. this isn't fair." Byakuya mildly protests, smile never fading from his lips. Fuyuhiko was smaller in stature, but he's always been able to throw Byakuya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes whenever he felt like it. Byakuya wasn't nearly as strong as him, so carrying him wasn't as effortless. He starts walking back towards their bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I do all the fuckin' work. I know." Fuyuhiko grumbles in return, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall shut again. "Tuck me in while you're at it." A lazy smile spreads across his face. Byakuya rolls his eyes and gently pushes the bedroom door open with his foot. He walks over to the bed and sets his sleepy boyfriend down as softly as his shaky arms would allow.</p><p>"There. Now, let me-" He turns away.</p><p>"No." Byakuya had started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. "Stay with me." He turns back towards Fuyuhiko. He was sitting up, looking right back at him. "..Please." Byakuya's expression softens and he silently walks over to his side of the bed. He takes the time to slip off his shoes before slipping into bed next to Fuyuhiko, suit and all. Fuyuhiko smiles warmly and immediately wraps an arm around him, resting his head on his chest. Byakuya raises a hand to his head to gently scratch his head. His buzzed hair is much too short to run his fingers through. Fuyuhiko almost immediately falls asleep again. Byakuya smiles, relishing in this rare, tender moment before falling asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>